Garments made out of knit fabrics are extremely popular consumer items, especially garments such as heavy sweaters which have intricate designs and patterns. However, garments such as elaborate sweaters and the like are, for many people, prohibitively expensive to purchase. In order to more easily afford these items, and often for enjoyment as a hobby, people often opt to make their own knitted garments. Unfortunately, traditional manual knitting using a pair of standard knitting needles is a complicated process and can be extremely difficult to learn well. In addition, manual knitting with a traditional pair of needles is extremely time consuming, because the fabric is created one stitch at a time, and even a simple knitted garment is constructed of thousands of stitches. Creating intricate designs by traditional knitting methods is extremely tedious, as only one color of yarn may be stitched at a time. Moreover, traditional hand knitting can be difficult and uncomfortable, or even impossible, for people (especially elderly people) whose eyes are easily strained or whose hands are susceptible to pain and swelling such as from arthritis or other afflictions, which may be exacerbated by manipulation of the needles and yarn.
In response to these problems, attempts have been made to create inexpensive manual knitting assemblies which simplify the traditional manual knitting process; however, knitting with these known manual devices may still be a slow process, and the variety of stitches that may be made is limited in comparison to traditional knitting needles. Thus, there is a significant need for an improved manual knitting apparatus that allows a user to more easily and conveniently make more varieties of stitches and intricate designs at a faster pace.